Lee goes babysitting
by The little BloodTalon
Summary: Kazuya and Jun own a daycare center.And some Tekken babies have to stay in the daycare.Lee has to babysit all of them. Another one of my silly ideas.
1. The first five Tekken brats

Lee goes Babysitting

Chapter 1: The first five Tekken brats

"We need a caretaker for our daycare center" Jun said as she was playing with baby Jin (A/N: Aww…. How cute)

"And who would take care of the babies?" Kazuya asked with his other brow arced. "The old fart can't even handle it. He might throw one of the babies in a volcano and Lee would….."

"That's it! Lee could be their babysitter"

"Say what!" Kazuya asked in disbelief and shook his head.

"Lee… he can be the babysitter of our daycare center" Jun answered with a smile

"Momma, Poppa" Jin laughed while playing with his rattle

"Aww, He's so cute, wait did he just talk!" Jun shook her head and turned to Kazuya.

"Seems like it" Was Kazuya's only reply.

"But I didn't teach him a word yet"

"Did you forget?"

_-Flashback-_

Baby Jin was just sitting on his stroller. Jun suddenly carried him on her arms.

"Jin say momma and poppa"

"Jun he's still not old enough to talk" Kazuya answered…

"What are you talking about? He's already 1 year old"

Kazuya just sighed and shook his head.

'_What is wrong with this woman?' _asked Kazuya in his thoughts

_-End flashback-_

"Oh right hehehehehe" Jun scratched her head..

Lee walked over to where Kazuya and Jun are.He saw Jun laughing and carrying Jin. Kazuya on the other hand was just standing there looking at his wife and son.

"Bro! Why is Jun so happy?" Lee asked Kazuya

Kazuya peered over his shoulder " Jin finally said momma and poppa"

"Oh!"

"Hey Lee!" Jun called

"Yeah?"

"Can you be a babysitter for our daycare center?"

"Sure. How hard can babysitting be anyway?" He answered

The next day, Kazuya and Jun opened their day care center.The first one to come was Marshall Law and his 2 year old son,Forrest Law.

"Please leave your son with Mr. Lee Chaolan" A voice from the speaker said

"Wow!They sure did a good job" Marshall left Forrest with Lee in the daycare center he then headed for the table and waited for Kazuya,Jun and the rest of the gang.

Then Nina came with her 1 year old son Steve.

"Please leave your son with Mr. Lee Chaolan" A voice from the speaker said once again.

"So Lee's gonna be babysitting them eh?" After leaving Steve with Lee. She sat next to Marshall and waited for the rest.

(Me: In this fic. Baek's gonna be Hwoarang's dad.)

Wang, Baek with Baby Xiaoyu and a sleeping Baby Hwoarang ( A/N: Kawaii!) were the last ones to arrive.

They left Xiaoyu and Hwoarang with Lee.

"Lee. Watch over Him. He can be a pain in the butt" Baek warned Lee before he left and sat with the rest of the group.Finally Kazuya and Jun came down stairs and met with the group. Jun left Jin in the daycare.

"Now Jin be a good boy. play with your new friends and your uncle Lee okay?" Jun patted Jin's head and left.

"Momma!" cried Jin trying to reach out for his mother. Lee carried Jin and sat him on the floor of the daycare. Hwoarang was still sleeping. Xiaoyu was coloring some pictures. Steve was trying to build a tower with his blocks and Forrest was watching Barney the purple Dinosaur on T.V. Lee left them and sat on his chair. Jin crawled over to where Hwoarang was sleeping and hit him with his rattle. Hwoarang woke up and saw Jin with a rattle in his hand.

"Mine!" He snatched the rattle and made Jin cry. Lee ran back to the pen and saw Jin crying.

"Jin what's wrong?" Lee asked. Jin pointed at Hwoarang who was playing with his rattle. Lee walked over to him and got the rattle. Hwoarang's laughter turned into tears when Lee got the rattle.

"Mine! Mine! Wwwaahhhh!"

"No Hwoarang. This is not yours. This rattle belongs to Jin" Lee gave back the rattle to Jin and gave Hwoarang his Teddy Bear. He stopped crying and hugged his Teddy Bear.

"There. That's yours. Now play nicely." Lee sighed and went back to his chair.

"Whew! Glad that's over"

Xiaoyu crawled over to Lee and thugged his pants.

"Cookie!" Xiaoyu said while thugging Lee's pants.

"But it's not snack time yet. And your Grandpa told me not to give you too many sweets" Lee bent down and patted Xiao's head.

"mmm….. cookie" Xiaoyu shouted. She was about to cry. Lee sighed once more and gave Xiao a cookie.

" Okay Just one. Now play along with your friends"

Steve laughed and clapped his hands when he finished building his tower. Hwoarang crawled to Steve's tower and hit it with his teddy bear causing it to collapse. Steve burst into tears.

"WWAAAHHHH!"

Lee suddenly fell from his chair when he heard Steve's cry.

"What now!"

Lee ran over to Steve and gave him a rattle but he still kept on crying.

"What would make him stop crying?... I know"

Lee put out his tongue and pinched both his cheeks.

"Look Steve a funny face. Look at the funny face!"

This made Steve cry even louder

"I think he cwied because of him" Forrest stated while pointing to Hwoarang.

"You can speak?" asked Lee with a tone of disbelief

"A wittle" replied Forrest

Lee sighed again and walked towards Hwoarang and scolded him for being mean.

"Shame on you!"

He carried Hwoarang to a crib and snatched the Teddy bear away from him. He left him with no toys just a cup.

"That's your punishment for making poor Steve cry" Lee left him. Hwoarang burst into tears and made sounds with his cup.

"DADDY!" shouted Hwoarang while inside the crib.

Lee was building a new block tower for Steve.Once he was finished. He showed Steve his new tower.He stopped crying and laughed and clapped his hands once more.

"_I take what I said back. Babysitting is a pain in the butt!" _thought Lee.

It was nap time and Hwoarang cried himself to sleepand the rest of the babies slept on the floor with a pillow below their heads.. Lee decided to set Hwoarang free. When he saw that He was fast asleep. he layed Hwoarang next to Jin which was the only place left.and placed a blanket over them.

"Would you look at that. The little troublemaker is asleep" Lee smiled and left.

Kazuya,Jun,Nina,Baek,Marshall and Wang returned and took their sons. Well as for Wang,Grand daughter.

"So Lee was he any trouble to you?" Baek asked while carrying Hwoarang who was hugging his Teddy bear and was sucking his thumb.

"Oh…. Ah… No He wasn't any trouble at all" Lee lied and scratched his head.

"Well he has been a good boy now" Baek smiled and left and so did Wang,Nina and Marshall.

Jun tucked Jin in his crib. He was also sucking his thumb. Kazuya turned to Lee and asked him a question.

"Lee. How was babysitting?" Kazuya smirked

"Uhmm… It was great. They're like little angels." Lee lied again.

"Okay then Lee from now on you'll be our daycare babysitter" Jun grinned and tapped his shoulder.Lee sweatdropped and faked laughed.

"ehehehehe…_ Me and my big fat mouth" _Lee thought

**This chapter is kinda long and I hope you guys liked it.**

**Pls.Review.  **


	2. Babysitting two babies is also a pain in...

_Chapter 2: Babysitting two babies is also a pain in the butt._

**Okay so in this chapter.The babies here are gonna be talking.You know, babytalk.**

"LEE!" Kazuya shouted,looking for Lee all over the house.

"Uhmm….. Kazuya I'm just right here" Lee tapped Kazuya's shoulder.Kazuya turned around and cleared his throat.

"I know that!"

"Then why are you looking for me all over the house?"

"Am not!"

"Whatever Kaz!"

Lee rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh yeah. Me and Jun are going out today.We have a meeting over at the Zaibatsu.So you have to babysit Jin for us." Stated Kazuya.

Jun went down stairs carrying Jin, who was wearing a white shirt with a bear on it. And he was also wearing a jumpsuit.

"Oh and Lee his little friend is coming over too."Said Jun as she sat Jin on the floor.

"And who is that friend of his?"

"Baek's son,Hwoarang"

"Oh.." Lee smiled nervously

Jun and Kazuya headed out the door.

"See ya later alligator!" Kazuya smirked and slammed the door.Lee started to run around in circles scraming .

"What should I do! He's coming back and….and AAHHH!"

The doorbell suddenly rang.Lee ran to the door and opened it. Baek stood there carrying Hwoarang holding a rattle.

"Lee, he's gonna play with Jin today so take good care of him okay?" Baek said handing Hwoarang over to Lee.

"Yeah,Yeah!" Lee sat Hwoarang on the floor and slammed the door right on Baek's nose.Hwoarang sat on the floor for a long time and hit Lee's leg with his rattle. Lee winced and hopped on one leg holding the other.Hwoarang crawled over to Jin who was playing with a little ball.

" can I pway?" Hwoarang asked (A/N: babytalk, how cute!)

Jin turned around and saw Hwoarang. "You were the one who got my wattle" Jin said holding his ball.

"Sowwee.So can I pway with you now?"

"mmm… okay" Jin threw the ball over to Hwoarang.He caught it and threw it back at Jin.Both cute wittle babies laughed while playing. Lee on the other hand was making milk for the two. He then placed them on the table and left to watch his favorite T.V show.

Jin was holding the ball.He saw two bottles of milk on the kitchen table.He dropped the ball and crawled towards the kitchen.Hwoarang stared at Jin and later saw the bottles of milk.He also crawled towards the kitchen.

"Miwk" They both said

Once they were in the kitchen,they sat on the floor and looked around for something to step on. Jin spotted two small stools right next to the sink. He crawled over to where it was. Hwoarang followed.

"What you gonna do?" Asked a very curious Hwoarang

"That" Jin pointed to the stools.

Hwoarang nodded and went behind the other stool and so did Jin.

"weady? Push" cried Jin

Both of them started to push the stool towards the table.Once it was in place,They stood on top of it and reached for their milk on the table.

"Miwk,Miwk!" Hwoarang and Jin finally reached their milk.They crawled down the stool and drank their milk while sitting on the kitchen floor. (A/N: Wow! Some smart babies we've got here)

"Miwk! Yummy miwk!"

Lee finally finished watching his favorite T.V show.

"Guess I need to give those two brats a bath now" Lee sighed and went to their playpen.When he got there. He saw that it was empty. He scratched his head and wondered where they went.

"Now where could have those two babies gone off to?" Lee heard some laughs coming from the kitchen.He went to the kitchen and saw Hwoarang and Jin holding some empty bottles of milk.

"What? You two already drank your milk? Oh well I suppose I could give you a bath now."cried Lee who carried Hwoarang and Jin.

"_Great I'll give them a bath.What's worst than giving babies a bath?Father wearing his oversized diaper?" _asked Lee to himself.

**Next chapter is gonna be a disaster for Lee. Hahahahahaha…**

**Pls.Review**


	3. Just read the chapter's title in the fic

_Chapter 3: Bath time and a date with Anna together with the babies._

Lee brought Jin and Hwoarang to the bathroom.He opened the faucet and let the water flow until the tub was full.Jin looked up at the tub and saw a little rubber ducky.He laughed and tried to go to the tub but was stopped by Lee.

"You just can't go to the tub alone." Lee warned and undressed him.Same goes with Hwoarang.

He turned off the faucet and placed the two cute little babies in it.They payed with the water and splashed some on Lee's shirt and face.He wiped off the water and mumbled: _"why do I have to agree to being there babysitter? I'm so—"_

He's thoughts were interrupted when Jin threw his duck straight to his head.It left a red mark on his head.Jin and Hwoarang laughed and clapped their hands.

"Why you little-" Lee said getting fired up.

"Uncle Lee hahahaha.." Jin said as he laughed.Lee calmed down and was surprised to hear him say Uncle.

"Did you just call me uncle?" He asked staring at Jin who was still laughing.

"Uncle,Uncle!" cried Jin as he was splashing water.

"Wait til' Jun and Kazuya hear This" He grinned and Started to give them a bath.Once he was finished,he dressed them up with the same White shirt and jump suit. (A/N: Wow! They look like twins O.o)The phone suddenly rang as he was drying his shirt in front of a fan.

"Who could be calling now? Jun?" He asked himself.

Lee went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lee!" answered a high pitched female voice.

"_Oh! No! Not Anna!"_He thought to himself

"Hey! Lee can we have a date today at 3 pm?" Anna asked still with a high pitched tone.

Why?" Lee asked

"Coz' I don't know what to do today.You see"

"Well…. I still have to-"

"Okay then! It's a date .Remember At 3 in the restaurant next to the hotel okay? And don't be late or else.." And with this Anna hang up.Lee was left with his mouth wide open still holding the phone.

"What's with You'we uncle" Hwoarang asked Jin pointing at Lee.

"I don't know." Jin answered.

Lee put down the phone.He sat down and rubbed his hair gritting his teeth.

"What will I do! What will I do! A date and at the same time babysitting! AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm gonna be crazy!" screamed Lee

"What's wrong Master lee!" A robotic voice asked.Lee turned his head to the right and saw Combot.He snapped his fingers and grinned still with his hair messed up.

"Combot! Can you babysit those two babies for me?" Asked Lee grinning

"I can't.I have a vacation remember?" Combot answered

"A vacation? Where would a robot like you have a vacation?" Lee asked confused

"Over with the Moku and Tetsu Jins" Combot picked up his briefcase and hat.He slammed the door close. Lee was left with his left eye twitching.

"What has the world gotten into!" He screamed "I just can't bring the babies with me.They'll cause a disaster!"

"Meow! Meow!" said Hwoarang imitating a cat while playing with the ball.Jin was sleeping,sucking his thumb and hugging a Jun Kazama Plushie.

Lee looked at the clock and it was already 2:30 pm.He ran around in circles screaming: "I'm Doomed!" He ran into his room and changed into his Tuxedo.He combed his hair and ran into the Babies' room.He carried both of them to his car in the garage and threw a two chaired stroller at the back.He sat in the driver's seat and drove to the restaurant.

"I don't have a choice but to hope that they won't mess up" Lee sighed as he drove of to the restaurant

Once he was there he parked his car in front of the restaurant.He put out the stroller and placed The two babies in their seats.Lee went inside the restaurant and saw Anna carrying Steve with her,tapping her foot.

"You're also babysitting?" Lee asked shaking his head.

"Looks like it! Nina had to kill somebody and she left Steve with me." She replied.

"So where we gonna sit?" Lee asked once more.

"Over there!" Anna pointed to a seat near the window.

"_Oh boy! I wonder what disasters could happen now" _Lee thought and followed Anna to their seats.

**Pls. Review. Wait for the next chapter,It's gonna be a disaster! MWAHAHAHAHA! (coughs)**


	4. A disastrous date PART 1

_Chapter 4: A Disastrous date PART 1_

Lee and Anna looked for a sit in the restaurant.Anna found two vacant seats beside the window.She pointed to the vacant table as she dragged Lee with her.

"Why beside the window?" Lee asked while being dragged.

"Cause I want to" Anna answered

Lee sighed.Anna sat on the the first vacant seat.Lee ordered for the waiter to give them three baby sits. Jin graoned as he woke up.Steve was quiet when he saw Hwoarang.

"Big housey" Jin said.

"With lots of chaiws and tables" Hwoarang added.

A familiar looking waiter went over to them carrying three baby chairs.Lee carried Hwoarang and Jin and sat them in two chairs while Anna sat Steve on the other one.Lee stared at the waiter for a long time and pointed his finger at him.

"Marshall!" You work as a waiter?" he asked.

"Ssshhh! Don't scream!"

"Alright but why are you working here? You're suppose to be in America right now right?"

"Yeah, but I don't have enough money to go back there"

"Then where's Forrest?"

"Sleeping at my apartment."

"You left him alone!" Lee asked again

"Damn it!Will you just stop asking so many damn questions, Lee?" Marshall demanded. Lee pouted and leaned his back against the chair.

"What's this thingy?" Jin asked holding a fork. He then smiled and threw it straight to where Anna was sitting.Anna's eyes widened and dodged the fork that was heading straight at her.The fork sticked on to the back of Anna's chair.

Steve finally laughed and so did Hwoarang.Lee looked at the 3 babies and sighed.

'_This is what I'm afraid of" _He thought.

"Again.again!" said Steve as he was about to hold a fork but was stopped when Lee touched his hand and shook his head.Steve's eyes were like he was about to cry.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" He cried..Hwoarang and Jin also burst into tears. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh no! anything but that!"said Lee and Anna.They both coveres their ears and so did everybody else.

"Lee, Why the hell do you have to make them cry?" Marshall asked still with his ears covered.

"Don't blame me! It's not my fault!" replied Lee.

"Yes! It is!" argued Marshall.

"No it's not!"

"Will you two just shut up and find a way to keep them from crying?" Screamed Anna.They nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Why are we here?" Lee asked.

_-outside the kitchen-_

"WWWaaaaaahhhh! Huh?" Steve lokked around as he wiped his tears.

"wwaaa…… mmmm" said Jin and Hwoarang as they also wiped their tears.

"What's wong Steve?"asked Jin

"The gwown ups awe gone!" He replied!.

"Let's have a tour awound this big housey!" Exclaimed Hwoarang as he got off his chair and landed on the floor.The two nodded and got off their chairs.

"Haha! Ket's go on that sppining thingy!" Hwoarang pointed to a table with a sppining tray on top of it.

"How are we goin' to get up thewe?" asked Steve.

"Easy! A chaiw" Hwoarang replied pointing to a chair. Jin smiled and so did Steve.

**Heh! These babies know how to cause a disaster! There are gonna be more disasters in the next chapter.. I know you guys want a baby Julia.. don't worry she'll show up in the later chappies.**

**Pls.Review**


End file.
